Hand Warmers
by The Last Poison Apple
Summary: For someone overly-sensitive to the cold like Nase Hiroomi, the only good thing about winter was that he had an extra excuse to use his favorite hand warmers -Kanbara Akihito's underarms. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey there! Wow it's really been too long since I last wrote fanfiction of any kind. It felt a little weird getting back into it, and it took me a while to find a good rhythm, but I'm back! I guess this is my first fic of 2014!**

**This is an overdue Christmas present for aoisoranojinsei on tumblr. It's part of a Secret Santa exchange, but damn am I bad at deadlines. Anyway, here's some Hiroomi/Akihito for you! Tbh this isn't actually my OTP and it felt a bit odd writing it but heck it was pretty fun and okay I know I said I'd try to give you fluff and this isn't _that_ fluffy, but welp at least I didn't slip into angst and I think it's not all that bad!**

**Happy New Year's, guys! I don't know about you, but I am excited to leave 2013 behind. Good riddance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyoukai no Kanata.**

* * *

If Hiroomi was always too sensitive to cold, Akkey was a campfire he couldn't get close enough to.

Sure, he had his scarf, but his hands were always bare. It didn't matter if he was at home or in school or just walking on the street, the only hand warmers he ever had were his pockets, and that was simply too… _simple_. Pockets weren't good enough. He wanted to find something that excited and interested him like his little sister did.

It was why, he supposed, he was so drawn to Akkey. Not that the half-youmu caught on at all, oblivious as he was to anything that didn't wear glasses. But that Akkey didn't actually realize Hiroomi felt a certain attraction to him didn't negate the force of said attraction. And he was attracted, no doubt about it. The feeling was strange. Akkey wasn't by any measure a little sister, which meant that he clearly didn't meet his tastes. He didn't even wear glasses. Kanbara Akihito had somehow wormed his way into Hiroomi like that –it was subtle, though that far from how Akkey himself was, in a way that snaked through Hiroomi without him noticing a thing until the imprints were already there.

He sneezed; winter had set upon the town and even with his muffler, it was ridiculously cold out. He didn't think it was supposed to get this cold until later on in the season, actually, though he reasoned that he was perhaps not the most accurate judge of that. Trudging along the corridors to the Literature Club's room, he was just thankful that the school had a working heater. It was still painfully cold, because of his cursed sensitivity, but a working heater was better than none.

The Literature Club's room wasn't much better than the corridors, though he had to thank Kuriyama-san for whatever slight improvement there was. Usually Mitsuki insisted that the windows be opened because she found the room too stuffy, but thanks to Kuriyama-san's bonsai plants and insistence, she had to give up on open windows this winter for fear of killing the plants.

There were things he didn't like about Kuriyama Mirai being at his school, but her love for bonsai plants was not one of them.

Stealing a great deal of Akkey's attention, however, was. On some level, Hiroomi had to admit that he resented the pink-haired girl's presence most days simply because when she was around, Akkey wasn't all his anymore. He didn't mind sharing Akkey with Mistuki, because it was completely clear what Mistuki thought of Akkey and he knew that wouldn't lead anywhere, but the more he watched his Akkey interact with this girl who had inexplicably popped up out of nowhere one day and ran a blade of her blood through _his_ Akkey, the more he saw that the two were becoming closer. Stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, jabbing and prodding at each other verbally as much as physically, and having way too many conversations and experiences purely between the two of them and leaving him out of the loop.

Oh, he wasn't _exactly_ out of the loop, but fact remained that Akihito and Kuriyama-san shared something he couldn't penetrate even if he tried. He was sure that he didn't show it, but it actually hurt to watch Akkey pulling away from him, gravitating towards the new girl from the cursed clan. She thought she was the cursed one? If things carried on the way they were going now, Hiroomi was sure that he had somewhere along the line been cursed to never have the object of his affections reciprocate his feelings. His sister certainly loathed to show him any kind of affection at all, even those usually awarded to an elder brother, and Akkey… well, his Akkey wasn't actually his. It didn't matter how possessive he got of Akkey in his mind. In reality, Akkey and him were friends, and nothing more.

Although they did, at certain times, stretch the boundaries of being friends. There was a thin line between friends and something more, and that line was one they walked constantly. It wasn't anything unusual, considering how they shared their fetishes with the other. Hiroomi had never bothered to conceal his admittedly somewhat strange sister complex, and Akkey had never concealed his glasses fetish. Once you got over the major things, it just wasn't worth hiding whatever other odd fetishes and kinks from the other. It was, Hiroomi felt, one of the stronger things that had drawn him to the half-youmu. Kanbara Akihito was strange, but he seemed to bask in his strange glasses fetish, and even that had rubbed off on him. It wasn't out of the ordinary, now, for Hiroomi to feel himself appreciating glasses the way Akkey did.

They walked the line between friends and something more now. It was cold, and Hiroomi didn't exactly see a campfire in the room. Even his pockets felt cold, rendering them useless against the freezing temperatures of the winter. Hiroomi would absolutely hate the winter, if it weren't for one little thing.

In the winter, he got to use his favorite hand warmers.

He had, in the past, experimented with all sorts of things. He'd tried a hot water bottle, heat packs, hot flasks of tea, but none of them could measure up to the feeling of warmth he felt, slipping his hands into the nook under Akkey's arms. He slipped his hands into said nook now, ignoring Akkey's stutters, mentally shutting both of them into another dimension. He leaned into Akkey –only slightly, only to the point of acceptable strangeness between _friends_ –sharing in his body heat and, taking a deep breath, inhaling his scent. Akkey smelt like apples and autumn, even when it wasn't. He liked that his scent didn't change, even when so much else did.

His hands were warm now, and Hiroomi decided that even if Akkey never knew the kind of affections he held for him, in this place, in this moment, this was enough.


End file.
